londonbusesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Buses route 10 (current)
This page is about the daytime service on the current route 10. For the history of the night service, which was numbered N10 prior to 2010, see this page. History 13 August 1988: New route, King's Cross to Hammersmith via Euston, Tottenham Court Road Station, Oxford Circus, Marble Arch, Hyde Park Corner, Knightsbridge and Kensington; with garage journeys continuing beyond Hammersmith to Shepherd's Bush. This route was introduced to replace the western section of route 73, which was diverted to terminate at Victoria instead of Hammersmith. 15 April 1989: Monday-Saturday garage journeys extended from King's Cross via York Way and Brecknock Road to Tufnell Park, with certain journeys continuing to Archway Station. 22 September 1990: Withdrawn between Tufnell Park and Archway. 22 May 1993: Withdrawn between Hammersmith and Shepherd's Bush 24 July 1998: Full service extended from King's Cross to Archway, replacing route C12 1 February 2003: Contract awarded to First London and converted to one person operation. Withdrawn between King's Cross and Archway (replaced by route 390) 30 January 2010: Contract awarded to London United. 24-hour service introduced, partially replacing route N10. 26 April 2014: Converted to New Bus for London with crew operation. 25 June 2016: Rerouted between Tottenham Court Road Station and Euston via British Museum and Russell Square, replacing route 98. 3 September 2016: Converted to one person operation. Operators Route 10 has been operated by the following companies: *London Buses: 13 August 1988-31 March 1989 *London General: 1 April 1989-14 April 1989 *London United: 1 April 1989-21 May 1993; 30 January 2010-present *London Northern/MTL London/Metroline: 15 April 1989-31 January 2003 *First London: 1 February 2003-29 January 2010 Garages Route 10 has been operated from the following garages: *Victoria (GM): 13 August 1988-14 April 1989 *Shepherd's Bush (S): 13 August 1988-21 May 1993 *Chalk Farm (CF): 15 April 1989-13 March 1992 *Holloway (HT): 15 April 1989-31 January 2003 *Westbourne Park (X)*: 1 February 2003-29 January 2010 ** Buses were outstationed at a temporary site in White City until 24 November 2003 *Stamford Brook (V): 30 January 2010-present Route description - list of stops Route departing King's Cross * Wharfdale Road / London Canal Museum * King's Cross Station / Pentonville Road * King's Cross Station * St Pancras International Station * British Library * Upper Woburn Place (for Euston Station) * Tavistock Square * Russell Square * Bedford Place * British Museum * Tottenham Court Road Station * Oxford Street / Soho Street * Great Titchfield Street / Oxford Circus Station * Oxford Street / John Lewis * Selfridges * Marble Arch Station / Park Lane * Dorchester Hotel * London Hilton Hotel * Hyde Park Corner Station * Knightsbridge Station / Harrods * Knightsbridge Barracks * Prince of Wales Gate * Exhibition Road * Royal Albert Hall * Palace Gate * Kensington Palace * High Street Kensington Station * Phillimore Gardens * Kensington High Street / Earls Court Road * Warwick Gardens * Kensington Olympia Station * North End Road * Brook Green * Latymer Court * Hammersmith Broadway * Hammersmith Bus Station Route departing Hammersmith * Hammersmith Bus Station * Latymer Court * Brook Green * North End Road * Kensington Olympia Station * Holland Road * Warwick Gardens * Kensington High Street / Earls Court Road * Phillimore Gardens * High Street Kensington Station * Kensington Palace * Palace Gate * Queen's Gate * Royal Albert Hall * Prince of Wales Gate * Rutland Gardens * Knightsbridge Station * Hyde Park Corner Station * London Hilton Hotel * Dorchester Hotel * Marble Arch * Marble Arch Station * Selfridges * Oxford Street / John Lewis * Great Titchfield Street / Oxford Circus Station * Tottenham Court Road Station * British Museum * Montague Street * Russell Square Station * Russell Square Station * Tavistock Square * Upper Woburn Place / Euston Road * Euston Station * British Library * St Pancras International Station * King's Cross Station / York Way Route record (list of roads traversed) Route departing King's Cross Wharfdale Road, Caledonian Road, King's Cross Bridge, Grays Inn Road, Euston Road, Upper Woburn Place, Tavistock Square, Woburn Place, Russell Square, Bedford Place, Great Russell Street, Bloomsbury Street, New Oxford Street, Oxford Street, Park Lane, Hyde Park Corner, Duke of Wellington Place, Grosvenor Place, Knightsbridge, Kensington Road, Kensington High Street, Hammersmith Road, Butterwick, Hammersmith Upper Bus Station Route departing Hammersmith Hammersmith Upper Bus Station, Hammersmith Road, Kensington High Street, Kensington Road, Knightsbridge, Hyde Park Corner, Park Lane, Cumberland Gate, Tyburn Way, Marble Arch, Oxford Street, Tottenham Court Road, Great Russell Street, Montague Street, Russell Square, Woburn Place, Tavistock Square, Upper Woburn Place, Euston Square, Euston Bus Station, Grafton Place, Churchway, Euston Road, York Way Timetable information Route 10 runs 24 hours a day, with no service on Christmas Day. On Christmas Eve, the last buses depart King's Cross at 0004 and Hammersmith at 0006 (Saturday service) On Boxing Day, the first buses depart King's Cross at 0514 and Hammersmith at 0545 (Sunday service) Links Current timetable Current route map Photo gallery Timetable graveyard Performance report (PDF file) Category:London Buses Category:London General Category:London United Category:London Northern Category:MTL London Category:Metroline Category:First London Category:Victoria (GM) Category:Shepherds Bush (S) Category:Chalk Farm (CF) Category:Holloway (HT) Category:Westbourne Park (X) Category:Stamford Brook (V) Category:Buses serving King's Cross Category:Buses serving Euston Category:Buses serving Russell Square Category:Buses serving Tottenham Court Road Category:Buses serving Oxford Circus Category:Buses serving Marble Arch Category:Buses serving Hyde Park Corner Category:Buses serving Knightsbridge Category:Buses serving Kensington Category:Buses serving Hammersmith Category:Buses formerly serving Shepherd's Bush Category:Buses formerly serving Tufnell Park Category:Buses formerly serving Archway Category:Buses formerly serving Warren Street Category:Current bus routes Category:Routes started in 1988 Category:Current double-deck routes Category:New Routemaster routes